<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always running for the thrill of it by Kinghorse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539623">Always running for the thrill of it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinghorse/pseuds/Kinghorse'>Kinghorse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, F/F, F/M, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mike Hanlon Deserves Nice Things, Multi, Patrick Hockstetter is His Own Warning, Polyamorous Losers Club (IT), Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:54:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinghorse/pseuds/Kinghorse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie tozier works as a servant at the "bowers royal palace bla bla bla" as he likes to call it, when the prince's best friend strange behavior becomes too much, the boy decides to escape to another reign, prince Eddie kaspbrak's reign</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beverly Marsh &amp; Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak/Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Everyone/Everyone, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, The Losers Club/The Losers Club (IT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Richie tozier's horrific plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I dunno where this fic will go, I just had the idea! BTW, English isn't my first language, sorry if I make mistakes!<br/>P. S. The losers are like 17 in these!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Richie couldn't remember much of the life he had before the castle, of course he remembered his parents, Maggie and Wentworth Tozier, Mama e Papa Tozier, as he liked to call them when he was younger, Richie loved his parents, He could remember them, and he could also remember how they died.</p><p>
  <em>Maggie Tozier was a beautiful woman, she was strong, and clever, everything you could ever want, Wentworth always said playfully, the man was kind, the kindest you'd ever met, maybe too kind for his own good. Their kingdom has always been in war, the king, king bowers, seemed to not really care about the civilians, he wanted money, he wanted glory, he wanted to have everything, and if someone died? War is war. One day, while the Tozier family was having lunch, someone knocked "Sarah, Hun, could please open the door?" Maggie asked, at which, Sarah, one of the servitude, opened the door, while a 3 year old Richie was joyfully playing with some food Wentworth stood up, turning around, and then he saw them, the royal gua-</em>
</p><p>"Tozier!" Richie snapped out of his thoughts, there he was, Patrick hocksetter, the best friend of the prince, soon-to-be-king, Henry, Richie hated Patrick with every little part of his being, that boy was strange, yeah, he practically scared everyone in the castle with a simple look, rumors were going around about him, someone even said that he did <em>something</em> to them! But Patrick was never "found guilty" about anything <em>Yeah, it's fucking obvious, he's the best friend of the prince, what do you aspect?</em>, richie thought, the thing that scared him the most was probably the fact that if he did something to him, nobody would ever know. He turned around to face the boy,</p><p>"yeah?""</p><p>what were you doing?"</p><p>The taller man always had a grin when he was talking to richie, that made his blood boil, he was always mocking him, every-fucking-time. He had to count to ten to resist the urge to answer him badly, not with one of his jokes who the maids found annoying, with insults, probably.</p><p>
  <strong>None of your business </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>None of your business </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>None of your- </strong>
</p><p>"my work."</p><p>Richie decided to answer</p><p>"yeah?" Patrick said, he was begging to be punched right now, his stupid face with that creepy grin</p><p>"the stairs are still dirty, don't you think?"</p><p>"I don't think so."</p><p>"well, probably you need to change your glasses, you're lucky the king lets you have them, he shouldn't. In my opinion, everything has a price"</p><p>Richie shrugged, trying to not pay attention to the boy, he was far to busy, and maybe he could let his anger out later, now he wouldn't risk his dinner.</p><p>"maybe the king should give you more work, you don't seem to learn a single thing. Really"</p><p>now Patrick was going up the stairs, and <em>accidentally</em>, he tripped on the bucket full of water, it fell right onto Richie, <em>accidentally</em>.</p><p>In that moment Richie decided that he couldn't keep up with this kind of treatment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two birds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A look into Eddie and Stanley's lives</p><p>REMINDER: THE LOSERS ARE ALL 17 HERE</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That day was starting like every other normal day for Stanley Uris, say good morning to Prince Eddie, telling him the news, how Oscar Bowers seemed to become more and more crazy everyday, going in the kitchen and saying hi to the  chef, and then staying to Eddie's side, he was his right hand man, Eddie always called him that, Stanley didn't mind at all, he loved that petname, in reality, then Eddie spoke</p><p><br/>"stan?! Stan! Are you okay? You're not listening to me!"</p><p><br/>"I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Stan said with a little laugh</p><p><br/>"I could kill you for that!" Eddie said, laughing too</p><p><br/>"Oh no please don't!"</p><p><br/>They laughed for a while, Stan couldn't help but notice how Eddie's eyes lit up, the boy grew up a lot in those years, they knew eachother from... Literally forever, Stan was son of rich people, obviously, and growing up with the prince gave him a place in the palace, he was the adviser, the one who Eddie trusted with all his heart, they knew everything about eachother, and being affectionate wasn't something new for them.<br/>Still, Sonia kasprak didn't like it at all,  she hadn't so much authority on him after his father death, Eddie was more important than her, no one in the kingdom ever really liked Sonia, from the time she married Frank, she seemed <em>off</em>.</p><p><br/>"stanley! You're always spacing out! Listen to me!"</p><p><br/>"okay okay I'm listening!"</p><p><br/>"about bowers..."</p><p><br/>"<em>king bowers</em>." Stanley corrected him</p><p>"yeah king bowers, what about him?" it seemed like eddie was genuinely curios</p><p>"there are some rumors about him, people are saying that he beats Prince Henry, also, most of them think that he lets the prince and his advisor do whatever they want with the servants, I suppose that a revolution could probably happen."</p><p><br/>"I'm against that man, I don't like him."</p><p><br/>"I know, prince Eddie, but we should think about this politically."</p><p><br/>"<em>I don't want to help a king who lets those things happen, Stanley</em>."</p><p>some people might think that the prince was weak, oh no, he wasn't, sometimes he even scared Stan, the boy had a hidden strength.</p><p><br/>"I understand." the blonde simple said, walking in the castle's garden</p><p><br/>"those poor people.."</p><p><br/>"that king scares me."</p><p>"he would kill his son without hesitation"</p><p>"yeah, I also believe that"</p><p><br/>Then they fell into a silence, simply enjoying eachother company, the boys were acutally <em>rather lonely</em>, they only had eachother, and oh God, so many responsibilities, their parents cared about them, yeah, some in a worse way than another, maybe even <em>toxic</em>, Stanley's parents cared about him, a lot, but they also wanted him to be an <em>honor, something to talk about to others, and damn if stan couldn't keep up with it, they wanted him to be perfect, he wasn't.</em><br/>Then the day proceeded like every other one, <strong>eddie was going to be a king soon, they needed to be prepared</strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked this chapter! Kudos really help me!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mike, do you have a crush?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Richie escaped, Mike meets him</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late in the night, the sky was literally black, and everything would be dark if it wasn't for the stars and the moon, in that moment Richie tozier was packing his things, he decided that, he decided that that was the night he would've escaped, fuck everything, nobody cared about him in that palace, no one.<br/>He looked around in his little room, he had already took some clothes, the only ones he had with him, he stole some food from the kitchen and everything seemed to be alright, he was ready to go</p><p>"okay, okay, it can't be <em>that</em> hard"  He whispered to himself,</p><p>opening the window and climbing trough it, he was outside and he couldn't believe that, <em>oh God he was outside, no chores to do...</em></p><p>
  <em>Oh God he was outside, they couldn't hurt him <strong>anymore... </strong></em>
</p><p>Well, now he just had to go, and it would've been pretty simple if he didn't have to go trough the woods, the boy sighed, starting to walk, or better off, run when he heard someone call his name.</p><p> </p><p>It was a normal morning for Mike Hanlon, he was just a farmer after all, everything was <em>normal</em> for him,  he was walking around the confines of his reign, the king died recently, and the prince seemed... <em>Pretty cool?</em><br/>The boy didn't really have many toughts on the royals, he always minded his business, he didn't like to gossip, he just wanted his life to be okay, with his parents and his grandparents, nothing more, nothing less.</p><p>Then Mike heard a loud noise, and a scream</p><p>
  <em>"OH FOR GOD'S SAKE!"</em>
</p><p>the boy ran to find whose voice was it, and then he found a boy, he had black hair and was very pale, he had cuts <em>everywhere</em>, especially on the face, and he was staring at Mike in disbelief, but also... Hope?</p><p>"oh God! Are you okay?"<br/>Mike said, instantly worried for the boy,</p><p><br/>"it's... It's not that.. Bad, as it seems"</p><p><br/>"<em>you look like someone who got in a fight!</em> It must be <em>pretty bad!</em>"<br/><em>"who are you?"</em><br/>"Mike Hanlon, who are you? Where are you from? Why are you into the woods? <em>Are you running away from someone?</em>"<br/>"hey hey hey stop! <em>You're asking for the story of my life or something like that?</em> I'm richie! That's all!"<br/>"Oh shut your mouth! I'm helping you! <em>You seem exhausted!</em>"</p><p><br/>Mike didn't understand why he was so worried for a stranger, really, but he didn't want to think about it, he just took him in his arms, bridal style, and the boy was surprisingly light, yeah, he didn't even know if he could trust him, but he wanted to help, so they were going to the farm.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked the chapter! Let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Beaverly is a bitch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mike patches up Richie, and we meet Bev and bill!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"how did you get there?"<br/>
Mike asked, while slowly washing the other boy's cuts,</p><p>"I ran away."</p><p>The boy -Richie- said, his voice was barely a whisper, the confidence in his voice had disappeared, he was trying to hide whatever he was feeling right now, but Mike could tell that he was <em>scared</em>.</p><p>"why? And from where?"</p><p>"you really want to know the story of my life uh?"</p><p>He said, with a little laugh, but it sounded flat</p><p>"yeah! You were <em>lost</em> and <em>bleeding</em> in the woods!"</p><p>"okay okay... <em>Calm down</em>... I'm Richie, but you already know that, and I'm from... I'm from the reign of Oscar Bowers..."</p><p>"oh God.. <em>That reign?!</em> Oh I'm so sorry!" Mike was quick at apologizing, most people from that reign were traumatized, <em>or worse</em>, he didn't want to upset richie.</p><p>-------</p><p>"beverly <em>please!</em>"</p><p>"I <em>already</em> said no!"</p><p>"but-"</p><p>"Bill <em>your training is tomorrow</em>!"</p><p>"I just want to try again!"</p><p>"you're a royal guard, <em>not a toddler!"</em></p><p>"okay okay..."<br/>
Bill said, making a 'fake sad face' as his best friend, beverly, liked to call it</p><p>"<em>people are whispering in town</em>, after princess gretta was promised to Prince Henry people started to talk shit more and more"<br/>
The redhead said, frowning</p><p>"eddie doesn't care about it, and neither should we" he shrugged, looking at her</p><p>Two new guards in training looked at him like he was cursing<br/>
Bev slapped him upside down the head</p><p>"you have to call him <em>Prince Eddie</em> in front of others you stupid fuck!"</p><p>"woah, you know how to fancy a good guard, EH Bev?!"</p><p>"oh fuck you Bill!" she said, laughing,</p><p>She and Bill were friends since... Diapers, she had been there when Bill's dad disappeared, and he had been there when her dad died, well...it was good for them, it was really a good thing, her dad was... <em>Terrible</em>, really terrible, good thing he was dead, no? They trained together <em>for years and years</em>, and now they were the captains of the guards, everyone there loved them, except Sonia, but hey, nobody cares about Sonia!  Bev can still remember when they talked about her one night</p><p><em>"she's such a bitch!" </em><br/>
<em>"yeah I know!" </em><br/>
<em>"and she called me a peasants the other day!" </em><br/>
<em>"I hate her, I really do!"</em> </p><p>Yeah, they were really good friends</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Leave kudos if you want to! Lemme know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>